1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves for portable containers and more specifically to a self-bleeding bung dispenser valve for draining liquid through the bung hole of the container while simultaneously bleeding air into the container through the same bung hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is becoming common for people to carry along seat cushions for use on hard benches and bleachers when attending athletic events, picnics, and the like, where the seating is likely to be hard and uncomfortable. It is also common for such persons to carry along an insulated liquid container for dispensing hot or cold beverages during the athletic event, picnic, or the like.
There have been several attempts to combine such a seat cushion and such a container into an integral unit with the container embedded inside the seat cushion. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,047, issued to J. Davis, discloses a container seat or cushion that has a container in the seat for carrying and dispensing liquids. However, this Davis container seat has two openings--a bung hole in the back for filling the container and a dispensing valve in the front for dispensing the liquid. Further, the dispensing valve shown in the Davis seat container is of the lever operated pet cock type that does work, however, it is susceptible to bumping or unknowingly nudging the valve lever open which can result in leakage or loss of the liquid contents from the container.
Another more recent approach is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,972, issued to M. Karzman. In this Karzman patent, a seat cushion is provided with structurally strong panels or shells around an interior compartment for carrying bottled beverages.
One of the problems with the prior art combination seat cushion/container devices is that they require two openings--one for filling and another for dispensing. Also, it is, of course, necessary to bleed air into the container while liquid is dispensed. A relatively flat container structure is required to fit inside a seat cushion, so it has to be used in a horizontal position for dispensing liquid as a person sits on it. On the other hand, it is likely to be carried in a vertical position and perhaps transported in any position, including upside down. There has heretofore been no practical dispensing valve and air bleed structure that is effective and easy to use, yet which seals when not in use and is not subject to accidental leakage. It is also preferred that such a valve structure have a positive sealing push buttom type actuator that automatically returns to a normally closed position when not dispensing, as opposed to a lever actuated pet cock type valve that can be accidentally bumped or left open.